<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Problem with Cat Ears by Maelstrom_AR5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378338">The Problem with Cat Ears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maelstrom_AR5/pseuds/Maelstrom_AR5'>Maelstrom_AR5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pinpricks; A Day in [Their] Li[ves] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Established Relationship, Feline Attributes, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, sauce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maelstrom_AR5/pseuds/Maelstrom_AR5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsumoto Jun has a problem. A big, <i>furry</i> problem.<br/>How does one reveal to their SO that they are part-cat?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pinpricks; A Day in [Their] Li[ves] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Problem with Cat Ears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AKA, I was watching Hidamari no Kanojo *glares at relevant people* and I got inspired by the idea of a cat!Jun (when am I not) </p><p>Notes:<br/>1) Only SJ shows up in the fic. Nino gets mentioned.<br/>2) I wrote this in over 3 hours, which is considered fast for me. i.e. it's just meant to be ficlet. (Does 2.5k works = ficlet?)<br/>3) I hope everyone is staying home and staying safe.<br/>4) I have no intentions of expanding the verse, although I might, simply because its fun writing Cat!Jun x Sho.<br/>5) No cats were harmed in the making of this fic (only Jun's pride, slightly).<br/>6) There may be references to other Arashi dramas, or HidaKano.<br/>7) This is unbeta'd. Mistakes are all mine.</p><p>You can find me on twitter (@ cielmelodies)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matsumoto Jun has a problem. A big, <em>furry</em> problem.</p><p>How does one reveal to their SO that they are part-cat?</p><p>For a part-feline, Jun keeps his house and his lifestyle extremely… non-feline. Not out of necessity, but rather from the desire to hide that part of him that likes fishes and anything potentially creamy (do not wave a crab cream croquette in front of his face and not expect him to reach out for it). He isn’t ashamed for being part-feline, but in a society that frowns upon partial-humans and considers them as lesser being, it is easier for him to pretend that he is 100% human.</p><p>He is lucky, anyway. His ‘breed’ happens to be one with small, folded ears, so they are easy to hide with some hair styling. Convenient. No one at work suspects him, and most people in his current social circle probably thinks he is human.</p><p>(Excluding Nino. He has known Nino since they were in high school. Nino knows, of course.)</p><p>All is good.</p><p>What is <em>not</em> good is his current dating progress with a certain Sakurai Sho, editor-in-chief of one of the biggest travel magazines in Japan. Sho is wonderful, of course – kind, generous, and forgiving with Jun’s <em>unforgiving</em> work schedules – but perhaps it is Jun’s fault that they haven’t progressed further in their relationship besides kisses and make-out sessions that don’t turn into something more… physical.</p><p>After all, he hasn’t told Sho. And the last thing he wants is for Sho to run his fingers – his very long fingers and well-trimmed nails that will likely feel oh-so-good scratching his scalp – his hair and encounter a pair of cat ears.</p><p>Sho, bless his soul, doesn’t take any offense when Jun backs off before their kisses turn into anything else. But Jun isn’t blind – or impervious – to the allures of physical pleasure. He wants it too, but…</p><p>
  <em>His tail. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His ears. </em>
</p><p>He can’t magically make them go away.</p><p>Nor can he ignore the fact that he’s been dating Sho for <em>months</em> and somehow forgot to tell the man that he’s part-fucking-cat.</p><p>“Jun? Jun, are you still there? Did you fall asleep?” Sho’s amused voice comes through his phone receiver, and Jun physically shakes his head (and remembers that Sho can’t see him) as he answers,</p><p>“Sorry, I’m awake. Got slightly distracted.” He apologizes, and finishes typing the last few lines of the work email he is currently composing.</p><p>“It’s fine.” Sho’s smile is audible from his voice. “Am I interrupting your work? I can call later, you know?”</p><p>“You’re not interrupting. I’m just sending out an email to the junior designers with the agenda for next week’s meeting.” Jun clicks the ‘Send’ button, and lets out tired sigh as he closes his laptop and arches his back to stretch. “I’m done now.”</p><p>“So… do you want to come over?”</p><p>“Hm?” Jun distractedly takes a sip of his coffee milk (a treat he secretively loves, perfect for after dinner). “Come to where?”</p><p>“My place—” Sho patiently explains. Jun promptly chokes on his drink at the words, and faces away from the phone as he coughs. “Woah, you okay?”</p><p>“Fine.” Jun rasps as soon as he manages to. He warily glances at his phone on the table as he hesitantly asks, “you were saying? Your place?”</p><p>“Yeah. I was thinking it would be nice… if you stayed over.” There is a hint of uncertainty in Sho’s voice, as if afraid that Jun will straight up refuse. “It’s been a while since the last time we were both free of work responsibilities on the same weekend. I thought it would be nice if you stayed over the weekend. I finish work early tomorrow. I can pick you up after work tomorrow, and I’ll drive you home on Sunday night…?”</p><p>Jun’s tail flicks nervously next to him, and Jun irritably grabs it as he nibbles on his bottom lip.</p><p>There’s no reason for Jun to say no. Sho has been suggesting it for over a month now, and Jun <em>does</em> want to agree. He really does. But <em>his tail</em>. <em>His ears.</em> <em>His feline features</em>.</p><p>“Jun?”</p><p>“Sure.” Jun keeps his voice even. “I’ll pack a bag.”</p><p>“Great! Don’t worry about toiletries or towels.” Sho’s tone instantly lightens as he chirps, “And I can go grab some of your favourite food for takeout tomorrow. I found a place that sells really good crab cream croquette, and then get some sushi…”</p><p>Despite his anxiety for agreeing with Sho so easily, Jun can’t help but crack a smile at Sho’s excitement. Jun reaches up to scratch at his (cat) ears, and sighs quietly. He understands Sho’s motive – they haven’t seen each other for several weeks now, owing to their busy schedules, and Jun is craving Sho’s attention as much as Sho is craving for Jun’s company (probably).</p><p>He can only hope that Sho doesn’t get angry at Jun for keeping a (<em>really big</em>) secret from him.</p><p>“I want anago sushi, if that’s the case.”</p><p>Sho snorts affectionately, “you didn’t have to tell me that.”</p><p>“I can grab some of that clam chowder you really like that’s near my workplace.”</p><p>“Please.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>[From the text message history of a Matsumoto Jun]</strong>
</p><p>MJ: You don’t get it – I can’t just tell him that hey, I’m part cat. We’ve been dating for months and I haven’t told him.</p><p>NK: You’re overthinking, really.</p><p>MJ: I am <em>not</em>.</p><p>NK: Look, you’re perfectly charming and handsome with or without the obvious presence of your cat ears. He’s not going to care. For all you know, he might already know that you are part-cat.</p><p>MJ: You don’t know that. And he can’t possibly know – I don’t flaunt my ears, even on dates.</p><p>NK: Look, I’ve met him. He like cats, doesn’t he? Didn’t you go to Enoshima for a date? Didn’t you mope about how he was patting the local cats after the trip?</p><p>MJ: I did not <em>mope</em>. And the cats were all over him.</p><p>NK: Look, my suggestion: get naked with him, and he’s probably not going to care about the extra appendages. Hell, maybe he has a tail kink!</p><p>MJ: Nino, you are not helpful.</p><p>NK: I'm <em>always</em> helpful.</p>
<hr/><p>Jun is nervously fiddling with the strap of his messenger bag when he receives a message from Sho that he’s waiting outside his work building. A short walk later, he sees Sho’s familiar dark-coloured sedan, and politely waves into the passenger side window before entering the car.</p><p>“Hey.” Jun greets as he slips into his seat. He steals a short kiss from an unawares Sho before he buckles in, and revels Sho’s stunned blinking at the motion. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”</p><p>“I wasn’t waiting long. How was work?”</p><p>“Unexciting. I’m glad it’s the weekend.” Jun honestly says, rubbing the bridge of his nose and yawning widely. “I got the clam chowder.”</p><p>“Perfect. I have sushi and crab cream croquette in the backseat.”</p><p>Jun perks up at the mention of croquettes, and sneaks a peek at the paper bag sticking out of a white plastic bag. <em>Croquette! </em>“Does it come with sauce on the side?”</p><p>Sho rolls his eyes. “Yes, of course.”</p><p>He lets out a satisfied hum at that, and then stills. “…We’re heading back to your place now, then?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>With Nino’s (unhelpful) help, Jun has decided that the most effective method to come out to Sho would be to make it plaintively obvious that he has a pair of extremely non-human ears, but not kick up a fuss about it.</p><p>Which is why he had chose to wear a hat to work today, and has most of his hair un-styled.</p><p>Glancing at Sho, Jun removes his hat and slides his hand into his hair to comb it down. His feline ears twitch nervously as soon as they become exposed to air – flattened, his hair doesn’t do much to hide his folded ears.</p><p>Sho doesn’t say anything.</p><p>Jun’s ears twitch.</p><p>“So,” Sho starts, and Jun jerks in his seat; if Sho noticed his tension, he does not comment on it, “how have you been?”</p><p>“We’ve been texting each other every other day, Sho-san. You know how I’ve been.”</p><p>“It’s a bit different when we’re finally seeing each other in person. I missed you.” Sho says without dragging his eyes away from the front of the car. Jun supposes its better to be dating a safe driver than not, but…</p><p>
  <em>Notice the ears, Sho-san!</em>
</p><p>“I missed you too.” He says quietly, resisting the urge to reach up and scratch his ears.</p><p>“Pollen allergies okay?”</p><p>“Absolutely <em>not</em>. I hate spring.” Jun grumbles. “Why does it have to be spring?”</p><p>“You do not hate spring. You hate winter, because you get too cold in winter.” Sho muses gently. “Spring means warmer temperatures, longer daylight hours, and cherry blossoms.”</p><p>Ah, yes, Jun’s enemy – the cold. He does dislike the cold – they make him sleepy, and the winter daylight hours are never long enough for him to sleep under the sunlight at home (read: catnaps).</p><p>“Spring means new interns.” Jun dutifully reminds Sho, and smirks when Sho grimaces. Some work challenges transcend different sectors, clearly.</p><p>“And we’re here.” Sho says as he puts the car into park and unbuckles his seatbelt. He didn’t have to say it – Jun has been to Sho’s apartment before, and has been in a state of nervous tension since they entered the recognizable street. His ears have been very visible for the last twenty minutes, but Sho has made no comment about their presence, leaving Jun extremely self-conscious.</p><p>He assumes that Sho simply hasn’t had the chance to actually look at them, especially while driving, but that only adds to Jun’s anxiety. He isn’t sure how Sho will react – he assumes that the response should fall between anger or unhappiness.</p><p>“Shall we head up?” Sho reaches behind to grab their takeout, and turns to Jun with a soft smile.</p><p>Jun remains stiff in his chair, eyes unblinking as he meets Sho’s even, warm gaze. He wonders if he looks like a cat that has been caught doing something wrong. Jun definitely feels like one right now.</p><p>…</p><p>“Sure.” Jun says slowly, and slowly unbuckles his seatbelt.</p><p>Sho grabs his wallet from the dashboard and whistles a pleasant tune.</p><p>And Jun is absolutely floundered. <em>Is the man blind?</em></p><p>“Man, I am hungry.” Sho remarks quietly to himself, before turning to look at Jun with a look of confusion. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>Jun blinks, and his ears twitch pointedly atop his hair. Sho tilts his head in confusion, seemingly unaffected by the motion.</p><p>“Sho-san.” Jun starts very slowly, “I have cat ears.”</p><p>Sho’s eyebrows furrow together, and he nods slowly. “Yes. They are very cute.”</p><p>“Sho-san. They are cat ears.”</p><p>“I know.” Sho tilts his head to the side, “I can see them.”</p><p>“They’re real.” Jun tries, and Sho frowns.</p><p>“I expect they would be.” Tentative fingers reach out to lightly stroke at the furry appendages. Jun shivers at the contact, eyes wide with disbelief at Sho’s gentle caress of his sensitive ears. “They’re folded. Small. Cute.”</p><p>Now’s not the time to get distracted, however.</p><p>Jun reaches up to grab Sho’s wrist. “You’re not… angry?”</p><p>“Angry? Why would I be angry?”</p><p>“Sho-san. I’m part-feline.”</p><p>“I know. Why would I be angry about that?”</p><p>This is not how Jun expected the night to go. Well, he had expected the night to go a <em>lot</em> worse than this, but even in his envisioned best case scenario, Sho had been ‘pleasantly’ surprised. There isn’t even any surprise.</p><p>“I’m part-feline.” Jun repeats slowly.</p><p>“Yes. Am I supposed to be upset about that? That’s would be rather unreasonable of me, Jun.”</p><p>“No, no.” Jun hurriedly shakes his head. “I mean, I didn’t tell you that I was…”</p><p>Sho blinks, and perhaps something finally clicks in his head, because his eyes brighten and frown transforms into a small, soft smile. “Is that why you were so nervous since you got into the car?”</p><p>“Are you telling me you <em>knew</em>? Sho-san—” He squawks as Sho wordlessly exits the car and opens the passenger side door for Jun. “Sho-san—”</p><p>“Come on, I’m hungry.” Sho grabs his hand and lightly pulls to Jun to his feet.</p><p>“I’m a cat, Sho-san.”</p><p>“Technically, you’re a human with feline traits. You are definitely not a cat. And yes, I knew.”</p><p>Jun releases an inhuman sound that might be across between a kittenish squeak and a yelp.</p><p>“Since when have you known?” He asks quietly once they are in the elevator. He sullenly stands away from Sho, somehow a bit angry that Sho looks extremely amused by his confusion. This is hardly fair – Jun didn’t sleep well last night from worry.</p><p>Sho lightly tugs Jun closer, and reaches up to fiddle lightly with Jun’s folded ears. “Remember how I got your number, that day in the bar?”</p><p>Jun vaguely remembers. It was the first time Jun had met Sho – Nino had dragged Jun to a particular bar in Daikanyama that was one of the few bars in city with secret menu containing speciality cocktails that were particularly ‘intoxicating’ for part-felines (read: silvervine). Bar Lapin is indiscriminate with their clientele, which meant that while Jun had been consuming a drink targeted for part-felines, he (and Nino) simply appeared like typical, tipsy, humans.</p><p>Or so Jun thought.</p><p>He nods slowly.</p><p>“Your tail was groping my ass.” Sho bites his bottom lip and tries hard to repress a smile.</p><p>Jun gapes and wrenches himself away from Sho. “It was <em>not</em>.” He always has his tail wrapped around his leg. Granted, he was particularly tipsy at that time, but <em>still</em>.</p><p>Nodding sagely, Sho grins apologetically. “It was. You also hesitate whenever I ask if you want cream with your coffee, you like cream stew, you like fish, you like crab cream croquette, and you get very distracted by the fishes whenever we go to aquariums. Also, you were very against me petting the stray cats in Enoshima. Were you jealous?”</p><p>“No.” Jun answers automatically, in a strangled manner. Sho raises an eyebrow just as the elevator doors open. “They were all over you!”</p><p>“You <em>were</em> jealous.” Sho teases as he inserts his apartment key into the keyhole.</p><p>He hisses, feeling the hairs of ears and tail bristle slightly in irritation. “Why don’t you go get yourself a pet cat then! I’m sure they’ll be more than accomodat—”</p><p>“Because,” Sho tugs him into his genkan before Jun can even finish his sentence, and presses him against the door in an unexpectedly fast motion. The words die in Jun’s mouth at their closeness – Sho is trapping Jun’s body in place with his own, a thigh slotted between Jun’s legs and his free arm braced against the door. “I don’t need pet cat. And, I have you.”</p><p>Jun releases an uncharacteristic mew, and Sho steps back.</p><p>“Now, let’s have some dinner, and I can <em>pet</em> you as much as you like.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>